


Couple

by daisiesonice



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Sawako finds a book at Ayane's and can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on fanfiction.net never got around to putting it on here so yeah hope you enjoy.

Sawako was nervous, there was no other way to put it. For the fifth time in ten minutes she glanced over to her boyfriend, just to see what he was doing, just a little peak... Kazehaya caught her staring and smiled at her. She tried to act normal and smile like a normal person would do but normality had been thrown out of the window because of last night.  
  
Sawako twirled her pen around her fingers, the manicure by Ayane-chan reminding her of their conversation. She fought the urge to look at Kazehaya again.

Last night she and Chizu-chan had slept over at Ayane-chans. It had been great, they'd talked for hours, watched a movie, threw popcorn at each other, she wanted to do it all again. Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan were much sleepier but she'd been so energetic, so happy to be with them she couldn't keep her eyes shut.  
  
To keep herself occupied Sawako picked a random book off her friends shelf and hoped it would put her at ease.

It did anything but.

Now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She only skimmed through the book and had the unfortunate luck to land on a rather... graphic scene. Even thinking about the contents made her blush. She bit her lip and tried to calm down, it was just a book, after all. It would be terrible if Kazehaya-kun misunderstood, Sawako thought, I don't want to avoid him.

Sawako was putting the book back in its place when Ayane-chan woke up. Her friend was surprised at her choice of reading material to say the least.  
"Eh?! Sawako-chan you like that sort of thing? Wow I thought you were shy-"  
She shook her head, "I just picked it up, I didn't, I don't-"  
"Hey, it's ok," her friend said, "I guess it must have surprised you. Sorry for teasing you."  
And so the book was put back on the shelf but it was still in her memory.

Ayane-chan cornered her at lunch. They were on the rooftop, Chizu-chan was talking about a comedian she'd seen on TV and laughing. Sawako tried to listen, she did but from the roof she could see Kazehaya and he was taking off his blazer and his hair was messy from the wind and he was smiling-  
  
"Ok, what's up with you?" Ayane-chan said.  
  
Sawako snapped out of it, "Nothing."  
  
The defence sounded weak even to her. Had she been so obvious?  
  
"Sorry for not listening, Chizu-chan," she sighed, "I...maybe I'm ill."  
  
Chizu-chan checked her temperature, "You are a bit warm. Do you feel ok?"  
  
"She's just thinking about her boyfriend, don't worry about it," she snorted.  
  
Chizu-chan blinked, once, twice and then said, "Why?"  
  
Her other friend face palmed, "Because she read one of my smutty books last night-"  
  
"You have those sort of things, Yano-chin?!"  
  
"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "And now it's bothering Sawako. You can talk to us, you know, we can help. Well, I can help. Chizu will sit there and nod."  
  
Chizu-chan tried to protest but it was true Yano had more experience with boyfriends.

"I think I want to..." Sawako gripped her skirt, "Maybe... Do some of those things..."  
  
Chizu-chan felt her jaw hit the floor, "With Kazehaya?!"  
  
She nodded and blushed deeply, not able to say anything else. It was so embarrassing. How on earth could she tell him if she could barely say it to them?  
  
"It's only natural. You've been dating for a while and you've liked him even longer."  
  
Logically, it did make sense. Those things... were what couples did. "He won't think I'm weird?"  
  
Ayane-chan did her very best not to laugh, "Sawako-chan, he's probably thinking the same things."

"Well, I don't know much about guys but," Chizu scratched her head, "It's best to tell him what you're thinking."  
  
"Chizu I'm so proud," Ayane-chan wiped away a fake tear, "There's a brain up there somewhere."  
  
It was comforting to hear it from her friends but while she hadn't mustered up the courage to say it to Kazehaya, she knew now it wasn't weird and she didn't have to be embarrassed. It didn't stop her from blushing, though, when she saw Kazehaya look up to the rooftop. But instead of turning away she waved to him.

She hadn't expected to address the matter so soon. She hadn't expected Ayane-chan to push her 'accidentally' into Kazehaya and she certainly hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Can you walk me home today?" she hadn't even stuttered. Had Ayane-chan magically given her confidence?  
  
He grinned, "Sure. I'll meet you outside at 4."  
  
Chizu-chan patted her on the back, pride blossoming out of her very being. Sawako almost couldn't believe it herself but then she reminded herself they were a couple, this was normal.  
  
As she held Kazehaya-kuns hand and talked about the upcoming test, she couldn't help but think it was also special.  
  
They reached her home and he let go of her hand, "See you tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, "Bye, Kazehaya-kun."  
  
About a second later she realised what she had done. She'd acted completely on impulse! Curse that book! Now Kazehaya-kun was going to think she was a weirdo pervert with chapped lips and smelly breath and-  
  
He said, "That's the first time you've kissed me."  
  
"Was it?" she asked, in a daze. She'd never seen Kazehaya-kun blush like that before, it was quite nice, "It's...It's not weird, is it?"  
  
He held her hand again, "No. I like it. You're my girlfriend."


End file.
